


Boom Goes the Cannons

by Mostly_Angst_Whoops



Series: Hunger Games AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, I was rereading my hunger Games AU and realized I needed this, spoilers for May the Odds, thomas is super angsty I wish I wrote more from giant perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Angst_Whoops/pseuds/Mostly_Angst_Whoops
Summary: Thomas’ POV in Chapter 15





	Boom Goes the Cannons

Thomas hates the sounds of cannons. He hates how they reverberate through the confines of the arena. He hates every little thing about it. 

James used to relish the sounds. James is gone. 

Now it’s just Thomas. Part of him feels like he’s betraying James’ memory for not smiling when there’s the sound of a cannon. He shivers a little. James had kept his secret. Thomas was starting to give himself away. At least it was dark, and the other careers wouldn’t be able to see his face. 

Thomas hadn’t wanted to leave the area until they had taken James’ body out. He wanted to be able to say goodbye as much as possible.

He wasn’t allowed to. 

There’s something missing from him. 

He watches as the Capitol anthem starts up again. Yesterday, it had been James’ face in the sky. Thomas felt like curling up. That was the last he was going to see James, wasn’t it? 

He just wanted to strangle Laf. 

Alex too. The little bitch that had blamed him for John’s death and ignored the fact that Thomas had saved him. 

Of course, that would mean giving in. He didn’t want to give in. James had done so much so that Thomas wouldn’t have to give in. James kept his secret. 

Thomas doesn’t kill. 

He had been chosen, had been chosen younger than of the other careers, just because he had shown promise. 

The thing is, Thomas doesn’t _want_ to drive a spear through someone. The kid from colony six on the first day still haunts him. He wants to apologize. He has no idea how. He wants to be able to talk to somebody. He could’ve talked to James. 

There had been three cannons that day. Three more kids are dead. 

The first face fills the sky. Benjamin Franklin, colony five. He sighs, trying not to think about how young the kid looked. 

The picture fades out, the Capitol anthem continuing to boom through the arena. The second face appears. 

It is Laf. 

Thomas sucks a breath in. Gone already. Suddenly, a sense of panic fills him. Laf was allied with Alexander, does that mean-

The next face is Alex’s. Thomas deflates a little more. He’d been rooting for him, even though he hates him. Well, wants to hate him. He isn’t sure what his feelings towards Alexander are. 

The things that had been said yesterday were said when both of them had been emotionally compromised. He just wants to hug Alexander now, let him know that it’ll be alright. 

It’s not alright, though. 

He sighs, lying down on the ground as Alexander’s face fades out. Time for another night of restless sleep. Maybe the careers will be nice enough to kill him this time.

Maybe the next cannon will be for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Short. Mostly for personal fulfillment. Happy birthday May the Odds!


End file.
